


Drabble Collection #1.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has four 150-word drabbles and a 195-word drabble at the end. Title because knowing my ADD-addled mind, I will end up with partially-finished fics/bits of published fics I didn't like anymore such as these five, and I will want to get rid of them but, as my writings are substitutions for the children I don't have/want, I won't be able to just <i>erase them</i>, so I'll leave them here. :) .xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection #1.

1.  
Louis lay down on the bed next to Harry, who was laying half on his side and half on his stomach, arm crooked in front of him to hide his face. Louis lifted Harry’s arm at the elbow and moved his head just inside, so that his face was closer to Harry’s.

“I just don’t understand,” he said, continuing the conversation from days earlier. “Why on earth would you choose me over everyone else you could have? I’m weird, not like normal people.”

Harry stared at Louis quietly and blushed before he turned, facing away. He was quiet for so long that Louis started to think he’d fallen asleep, but finally, he turned back to Louis and murmured, “Because everyone else is boring.”

Louis smiled and felt his heart puff up a bit, and he snuggled closer.

Before they dropped off to sleep, Harry added quietly, “And because you’re different.”

 

2.  
Harry woke up to clattering of pots, followed by swearing, from the kitchen. There was a funny smell wafting and if that wasn’t enough to spur Harry out of bed, the smoke alarm going off certainly was.

Harry ran into the kitchen in nothing but his tiny black briefs, smiling in relief when the alarm silenced, thankfully. Harry turned and frowned at Louis, who had gone back to the stove and pulled out a thin cookie sheet full of pine cones, steaming hot and closing in.

“What are you doing?” Harry finally asked.

“Cooking pine cones, so we can decorate them and hang them for Christmas,” Louis said, as if it weren’t odd. “Coffee?” He offered, handing over a mug.

“No thanks, I only drink coffee with-”

“Two spoons of milk and four sugars. And biscuits and a fry-up,” Louis said, pointing happily to the full table.

…That was new.

 

3.  
Sometimes, it was the way Harry would lean back into Louis’ body, pliant and trusting. It was raw and vulnerable, and it made Louis’ heart grow just a little each time. Harry was usually so strong and hated being seen as ‘young’ and ‘vulnerable’ and ‘naïve’, and it made him _careful_ sometimes. But when it was Louis coming up behind him, touching and tugging, Harry went without a fight.

Sometimes it was the way Harry would hop up on the counter just to wrap his arms and legs around Louis and pull him impossibly closer, beg for him, say his name over and over again, wind Louis’ jumper up in his hand so many times it would almost choke Louis.

Sometimes it was just the way Harry would stare at him with grateful eyes when he received a cup of tea.

And… what if they were _meant_ for each other?

 

4.  
Louis’ mum used to tell him that life was like a cup of tea; it is what you make it. So Louis was always careful what he put into his cup of life.

He added Stan quickly. Of course, his sisters and parents went in. Hannah went in, too. Liam, Zayn, and Niall went in about the same time as Simon Cowell, but the three quickly became more important than Simon-which was fine with Simon, of course. When his dad left, Louis removed him from his cup.

Eleanor was added by accident. Louis didn’t want her in his cup. Not that she wasn’t a lovely person, but Louis didn’t particularly like her flavor. Harry’s was better. Much sweeter. It was when Eleanor was added and Harry was dulled without his permission that Louis realized he didn’t own his life anymore. His life belonged to management, and not him or Harry.

 

1.

The alarm went off and Louis whined in a pitiful, hate-my-life-why-is-this-happening-to-me-I’m-a-good-fucking-person kind of way: loud, and long, and way too high-pitched for six in the morning.

Harry moaned roughly and his hand patted around Louis’ side of the mattress repeatedly, his hand nearly engulfing Louis’ entire face, smothering him as he patted his face to cover the noises.

“Harr _yyyyy_ ,” he whined when he finally got Harry’s hand off his nose and mouth.

“Snooze,” was all Harry said.

Louis groaned and huffed, sitting up and crawling over Harry’s body to hit the alarm. “On your left, babe,” he reminded Harry with a sleepy and grumpy expression.

Harry opened one eye and _humph_ ed, staring blearily at Louis.

Louis clambered off the bed and patted Harry’s bum before he whipped off the covers with a _whoosh_ , leaving Harry to whine and curl up in the fetal position. “Up and at ‘em, Harry!” Louis called as he made his way to the shower. “Shower with me or shower in cold water; make your choice now!”

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled off the bed, tripping over his feet to get to the bathroom where his naked boyfriend was.


End file.
